Love Found In Clouded Eyes
by DayLightDove
Summary: (AU) Rapunzel and her younger brother Jack move to a new town called Berk and become friends with two outcasts. While it's all happy at that moment, problems and troubles start to arise for the group. And during this drama, love might blossom between a certain two. Blind!Jack, Hijack. (sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go! First chapter! I would like to point out that I have never done a modern AU that starts out without drama, or normal in fact. I also haven't done Blind!(put name here) fics either. So yeah.**

**So I'm happy I finally get this up.**

**So onto the chapter!**

* * *

Rapunzel Corona was nine years old when her parents decided to get her a younger sibling, her parents adopted Jackson "Jack" Overland. He was eight years old with white hair and pale skin. His eyes were a blank icy blue and they were blank because, he was blind.

With this information, Rapunzel wanted to protect her new brother at all costs but he was very reluctant to accept help and tried to be very independent, let alone let them touch him. But still Rapunzel tried to be there to help him for it was just in her nature.

Eventually though, Jack warmed up to them and, though reluctantly and only if he had too much trouble, began to let them help him.

It was on Christmas did Jack get to meet Rapunzel's, and he guessed now his, cousins. There was the eldest named Elsa. She had platinum blonde hair that was tied in a side braid with blue eyes and was twelve years old. Then there was the second eldest, Anna, who had strawberry blonde hair with a platinum blonde strip tied in two braids and blue eyes. She was nine years old. Then there was the youngest, Olaf, was three years old. He had blue eyes with short light strawberry blonde hair.

Jack got along with Olaf well. He was able to make the younger child laugh and have a great time. Anna reminded him a lot of his sister, she was caring and optimistic. And Elsa and Jack discovered they both had a love for winter and they bonded from that.

Rapunzel was glad to see her relatives getting along. For years everything was happy and Jack fit in like he was meant to be there.

But life isn't a fairy tale. Not everyone is kind and selfless. Many people are full of greed and envy. Some people don't accept your faults or imperfections. You're an outcast. Some people are sick and like to punish others. Those who do anything for money. But then there are those moments when you're happy and even find the love of your find those people who will look at you and accept your faults and imperfections. Those that will always be there for you.

Who knew that this would all start once the Coronas moved to Berk and meet two outcasts.

* * *

**It's too short. *sigh* oh well.**

**That's the prologue so stuff begins in the next chapter.**

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go! Next chapter!**

**Yay it's longer! I don't own these movies obviously!**

**I thank all you people who followed/ favorited/ reviewed!**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

15 year old Rapunzel sighed as she opened the car door. She and her family were moving into their new home here in Berk during the end of summer so they had time to prepare for school that started in a week. She looked to her left as she watched Jack, her 14 year old brother, get out of the car with his staff and the hood of his blue hoodie up. He tapped the bottom his staff on the ground as he called to Rapunzel, "I'm going to go check out the house, ok?"

"Don't you want to come meet the neighbors?" Rapunzel asked.

"Nah I'll do that later." He responded. With that he began slowly making his way to the front door and into the house.

Rapunzel then told her parents where she was going and headed next door. She stood there for a moment before taking a deep breath and knocking. There were feet running across the floor inside before the door opened to see a brunette woman whose hair was in a braid that reached her mid back and had a gray streak in it from old age. She had brown eyes and fair skin. She wore a long sleeved green shirt with a matching green skirt that reached her ankles. She wore a pair of black heels with a neckless with a single blue gem.

"Hello." She greeted with a Scottish accent

"Hi. I'm Rapunzel Corona. My family and I just moved in next door." Rapunzel said.

"Oh so you're who moved in. Well I'm Elinor DunBroch. Would you like to meet my family?" Elinor asked.

"Sure!" Rapunzel said with a smile. Elinor motioned for her to enter and wait in the living room while she got everyone. Rapunzel took this chance to look around the room. The room seemed to have an old style that consisted of furs and wood. There was a bear statue in the corner that Rapunzel decided to avoid.

"Hey there." A voice with a Scottish accent. Rapunzel concluded that they were most likely all Scottish. She turned around to find a red haired teen with blue eyes. She wore short jeans, a blue tee-shirt and white sneakers. "I'm Merida. What's your name?"

"I'm Rapunzel!" Rapunzel answered.

"Makes since." Merida said. And it did. Rapunzel had golden hair that was currently in a braid that reached just below her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful green and her skin was fair. She was currently wearing a pink tank top with a purple over shirt and a light blue skort with purple slip on shoes.

"So," Merida said, "Do you want me to show you around?"

"Oh yes please." Rapunzel said standing up. They left through the front when Rapunzel suddenly said, "Can I go get my brother? He'd like to meet you as well."

"Sure." Merida agreed. The two walked over to the Corona's new house and walked through the front door. They found Mrs. Corona in the kitchen.

"Hey mom?" Rapunzel called.

"Yes?" Mrs. Corona.

"Do you know where Jack is?" Rapunzel asked.

"He actually left a while ago to go check out the town. Why?"

"I was just seeing if he'd come with me so Merida can show us around."

"Oh is that who this lovely lady is?" Mrs. Corona said approaching her daughter and Merida, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind me asking but how old are you?"

"It's fine ma'am and I'm 15." Merida answered.

"Oh then you can show Rapunzel around since she's 15 as well!" Mrs. Corona exclaimed. With that the two left and went to see the town. They walked around with Merida explaining each place. When suddenly Rapunzel ran into someone who wasn't looking where they were going.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." A teen said. He had brown hair that reached the middle of his neck, green eyes, and covered in freckles. He wore a green shirt with a brown vest and jeans. Upon his feet were brown sneakers.

"Oh it's ok." Rapunzel said kneeling down to help pick up the papers he dropped.

"Oh and that's Hiccup Haddock, the son of Berk's mayor." Merida said.

"Oh well I'm Rapunzel Corona, new here in Berk." Rapunzel said as she stood up.

"Ah well it's always good to see new faces." Hiccup stuttered out, "I'll just be on my way."

As he began to walk away Rapunzel called out, "Oh wait have you by any chance seen a teen wearing a blue hoodie with a shepherds crook?"

"No," Hiccup said slowly, "Why?"

"Oh he's just my brother and can get lost in new places easily." Rapunzel answered with a nervous laugh.

"I can help you look for him if you want." Hiccup offered.

"Oh yes thank you!" Rapunzel exclaimed. The trio began to walk again when Hiccup asked, "So are you going to Berk High?"

"Oh yeah! Me and my brother." Rapunzel answered, "I'll be a sophomore since I'm 15 and my brother, Jack, will be a freshman."

"Ah." Hiccup said in understanding. They continued walking when Rapunzel spotted a familiar blue hooded, white haired figure with a shepherd's crook talking with a very colorful teen. She had brown hair in a ponytail with greens, yellows, blues, and pinks in her hair. Her eyes were a pinkish hue and she had pale skin. Her outfit was a green tank top and a green skirt that faded to blue in the longer back. She had indigo leggings and purple heels. Her makeup was pink eye shadow and she wore a golden choker, bracelets, and earrings.

"Jack!" Rapunzel exclaimed running up and hugging him.

"Oh, hi Punzie!" Jack said with a smile.

"Jack whose this?" Rapunzel asked.

"This is Toothiana Fairy. I call her Tooth." Jack answered waving a hand towards said girl.

"Hi you must be Rapunzel!" Tooth said, "You're brother is so nice! And we get to be in the same grade, yay!"

"Oh it's nice you made a friend!" Rapunzel said.

"Did you make any friends?" Jack asked raising an eyebrow. "I heard people following you so…" He trailed off.

"Oh yes." Rapunzel suddenly remembered, "I'd like you to meet Merida DunBroch our neighbor and the mayor's son Hiccup Haddock."

"Hey." Merida said.

"Hello." Hiccup greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Jack said turning towards their voices. "Hey why's your name Hiccup?"

"It's a long history." Hiccup sighed, "I was named after one of my great grandfathers. They were Vikings."

"Ah." Jack said with a smile.

"Hey Rapunzel?" Merida asked, "Is it just a fact that all your family has different hair color? Besides your parents I mean."

"It just makes us awesome." Jack said with a smirk.

"Right." Merida said rolling her eyes. While this conversation was going on Hiccup was studying Jack. Well more like his eyes. While he had looked towards them when they spoke, the foggy blue look unfocused as if looking passed them. Before he could say anything though, Rapunzel spoke up.

"Oh my mom texted me. Jack she wants us home to unpack."

"Alright." Jack said standing up and grabbing his crook. "Lead the way!" With that the two walked off with Merida following since they were neighbors and Hiccup and Tooth leaving there own ways.

* * *

**See it was longer! YAY!**

**Feel free to comment, review, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter!**

**I'm so happy you all like this! THANK YOU!**

**Sorry for the late chapters but like I said this is my first time doing a story like this so it hard, but I'll try to update quickly!**

**I don't own any of these movies.**

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup watched as the three walked away. Those new teens left him with so many questions that, even if he never saw them again, would leave him hunting for answers.

"They're an interesting group, huh?" Hiccup jumped forgetting about the other girl, Tooth if he remembered correctly, that was here.

"Uh, yeah." Hiccup answered.

"So mister will I be seeing you in the halls of Berk High?" She asked.

"Er…Y-Yeah," Hiccup stuttered. "Look I should be getting home."

"That's fine!" The girl chirped. "Maybe I'll see you around!" With that she stood up from her seat and walked away. Hiccup stared after her and couldn't help but think, _'Berk has some interesting characters.'_

Sighing, Hiccup held his notebooks close and walked to his house. The Haddock house was large compared to other houses in Berk but it was understandable. It was the color of off white with a cream door and black roof. Walking up the steps to his two story house, Hiccup opened the door and was greeted by a black cat sitting there. This was Toothless.

"Hey bud." Hiccup said with a smile as he leaned down to pet the cat. Toothless purred in response and gave what looked to be a smile. Hiccup then headed up the stairs to his room, Toothless following. He then sat on his bed and opened one of his notebooks that was full of sketches of dragons and Vikings.

Hiccup looked at his latest drawing, a dragon called a nightfury. It wasn't complete yet, there were still a few details missing, but as he tried to work on it he couldn't focus. Hiccup's mind kept wondering to the strange new teens. Especially Jack. That boy had so many weird things about him that it left Hiccup's curious mind looking for answers.

Hiccup sighed. Why was Berk so weird?

* * *

Rapunzel and Jack entered their house and sat in the mostly empty living room on the couch. All the furniture was moved in but there were still boxes to be unpacked and smaller things to be moved in.

"So," Jack began, "How'd you meet those two?"

"Well I Merida is our next door neighbor with her family and Hiccup is someone I ran into looking for you." Rapunzel answered then she turned to Jack with a scolding tone. "Why weren't you here?! Do you know how worried I was?! You're in an unfamiliar town!"

"Look I was fine." Jack said with a smirk. "I was with Tooth wasn't I?"

Rapunzel narrowed her eyes. "And how did you meet Tooth?"

Jack 'looked' away and said, "W-Well I sorta…ran…into her."

"My point exactly." Rapunzel said.

"Hey it worked out." Jack said with a grin. "I mean she could be in my class so I have a friend now!"

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Rapunzel bit her lip and asked. "Does she know that your…"

"Yes." Jack said still smiling. "She figured it out from my staff and looking at my eyes. She also noticed how I didn't mention her appearance."

"She was unique."

"So I was told."

"Does this mean she could help you around the school?"

"Punzie I can take care of myself."

"I know that but-"

"Then why are you bugging me about this?"

"Jack please? I just want you to be ok."

Jack sighed. "If I let Tooth help me, but only if I _need_ help, will you let this go?"

"Fine." Rapunzel huffed. "But I'll be checking on you in the hallways."

"Please don't." Jack groaned. While he did appreciate her concern, Jack hated it if he was babied.

"Jack~!"

"Rapunzel~!"

"I'm just looking after you!"

"I know! But I don't need to be babied!" With this Jack shot his older sister a glare. Rapunzel sobered at the look.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Jack sighed. "No it's ok. You're just worried. You can check up on me but not constantly ok? I can take care of myself."

"Ok but if something happens find me." Rapunzel said poking Jack's shoulder.

"Ok but that goes for you too." Jack said poking her back.

"Alright." Rapunzel agreed with a chuckle. "Now, let's start unpacking!"

Jack groaned and flopped on the couch. "Do we have to?"

"Yes now get up." Rapunzel giggled. She grabbed Jack's wrist and began to pull him up. "Jack!" She groaned as she failed in pulling him up. Jack laughed but didn't help. Rapunzel huffed and let go of his arm, letting it fall on to the couch. Suddenly she got an idea and went into the kitchen, leaving her limp brother on the couch. She came back with a glass of icy water and poured it on Jack. Jack yelped and jumped off the couch, landing on the floor.

"That was not fair." Jack whined but there was a smirk upon his lips.

"Oh come on." Rapunzel said with a chuckle. Jack got off the floor and the two began to unpack the boxes.

* * *

**So that was that. Sorry If these aren't good chapters but like I said it's my first time doing normal.**

**Feel free to comment, ask questions, etc.**

**Until next time! :D**


End file.
